


Experimentation

by Anonymous



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aftercare, Dom! Tendou, Dom/sub, Light BDSM, M/M, Omorashi, Rope Bondage, Sub! Ushijima, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 21:40:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10907988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Tendou and Ushijima try something new, with some interesting results.





	Experimentation

Ushijima believed he was making the same amount of effort from a volleyball match at that moment. At least he felt like he was sweating almost as if he were on the court - even though as he was fully aware that the setting and situation were completely different.

This was a test of limits for his body, and Wakatoshi knew it. He could feel just how everything was clearly set against his favor, just like in matches against powerful opponents that cornered his team. The floor was uncomfortable, being with his pants open but not fully lowered was annoying at best, and the lack of mobility allied to his positioning definitely did not help in his struggle.

Worst of all, however, was having the rope tied strategically around his waist. The grip was not hard enough to hurt him, but it was enough to remind him of his full bladder and how much he’d like to empty it. If he hadn’t been tied up, the ace would surely have gotten up and gone to the bathroom to take care of that nuisance.

But he couldn’t even use his hands - also tied behind his back - to hold himself. And that was his volleyball game, his test of time and endurance, which forced him to try to keep his thighs held together as long as possible and that made him gasp and groan while his face flushed red.

After all, he had an audience.

As much as he couldn’t see it in the position he was in, Wakatoshi was aware that Tendou must have been watching every small movement and every single panting of his breath. That was not only his role as the dom in the session, but also something he always did, since before the two had started the relationship and long before BDSM came into play.

Tendou Satori was a keen observer and he lived for the small details. Ushijima was sure that his brown eyes were hungry for every small piece of information he could give, especially the ones that were involuntary: the way his muscles were trembling, the occasional nibbling of his lower lip, how his hair must have been getting more and more messy all over whenever he tried to look down to the middle of his legs as if, with just this gesture, he could regain the control over himself perfectly.

One of Wakatoshi's greatest source of pride, especially in high school, was his capacity for self-control. Rarely were the moments he felt anger or sadness - and he could count on his fingers how many times he cried at that time. Tendou, curious as ever, must surely be enjoying the opportunity to watch him fighting against himself on account of something so banal yet at the same time so intimate.

Sometimes he imagined Satori glancing quickly at his wristwatch, just to count the minutes the two had already invested in this play and to find out just how far his partner could hold it.

His time, however, was ending. As frustrating as it was, Ushijima knew this; his legs were getting more and more impatient, and nothing he did or didn’t do seemed to be enough to make himself comfortable - nothing but the obvious.

Lose control.

However, he didn’t want to just relax and give up. That would be like abandoning the game before the end of the last set, before the last decisive rally - and Wakatoshi was not to give up anything before he fought to the end.

So he continued to squirm on the ground until he reached his limit - and as soon as he felt it finally happened, Ushijima finally stood still and allowed himself to moan - partly for relief, partly because of the frustration of not having endured only another one, two, five minutes - before surrendering himself to the inevitable.

Ushijima was almost able to imagine Satori watching everything without even blinking, savoring that moment not of weakness but of humanity. Wakatoshi could hear his heart pounding in his chest, as well as his heavy breathing and the strong hiss that started from between his legs, along with the warmness and - especially - the sensation of wetness spreading over and around him.

In the position he was in, the man was able to feel every single drop falling down his leg, and how the liquid accumulated in a puddle on the rug just below his body, wetting his thigh, his clothes and even a part of his waist.

Satori waited a few more seconds just to make sure his partner had really finished, and also so that he himself would be able to absorb everything he saw. This was the first time the two of them tried to do this kind of scene, and the redhead feared Ushijima would be overwhelmed by humiliation or some other particularly bad feeling, but he just seemed exhausted - both in a physical and emotional way.

He was thinking more about the well-being of the other than of his own, so much that Tendou decided to ignore his own erection - he would be lying if he hadn’t got hard seeing Wakatoshi so exposed and vulnerable, at least in that context agreed between the two - and he approached him, slowly.

"Wakkun, here. I'm here," he whispered gently shortly after lowering himself, caressing the head of the partner who was still with his eyes closed. Ushijima sighed, then tried to curl up more - at least as much as possible -, wanting for him to keep going.

Tendou understood and placed him up on his legs, letting his fingers gently stroke his hair and face. Despite all the strength and determination, Wakatoshi was still human, and all he needed at that moment - at least initially - was a little bit of affection and positive reinforcement.

"You did so well, Wakkun. You’re so wonderful, so beautiful... So strong. You got to hold it for a long time, I'm impressed... Not to mention how much too. I don’t think I’d be able to do that if it was me," he commented not only to please and support him but also to demonstrate his sincerity. Wakatoshi had really managed to hold on longer than he expected, and from what he could see more closely, he also exceeded his expectations on quantity.

As expected from someone like the man who was once the ace of Shiratorizawa, always going beyond his limits.

Ushijima smiled with all those compliments, being able to ignore the discomfort both of the position he was still tied up in and of the urine that was already colder on his clothes and on his skin. Satori ran his thumb across one of his cheeks, still half reddened in a mixture of latent shame and exhaustion.

That was a smile of satisfaction, and Tendou liked it when he smiled like that after their scenes. It was one of the best things, something that always accelerated his heart, and that always reinforced the simple fact that he would so anything just to see him happy.

"I bet it was nice to make this mess after all this time holding it, right, Wakkun?" He could not help but wonder, since curiosity was still a vital part of his personality. Moreover, it was something he pondered for quite a while during the session; If he would be able to hold it for so long if he were tied up like that, if he would feel embarrassed by letting himself be watched that way, if the relief in the end compensated for the tiresome experience in a manner similar to an orgasm.

"That's kind of embarrassing, but... Yes. It was." From the answer and the way the other man blushed a little more, it seemed to have really been worth the time and effort. Not that the moan he had given at the time was false - Satori knew his lover too well to know that he would never be able to fake something of that kind.

Finding a certain cuteness in Wakatoshi's slight embarrassment, Tendou chuckled, but didn’t leave his caresses aside.

"I see! I'm going to untie you now and then we can shower. You really need one... Come on, I'll help you," he said at last, and only waited for Ushijima to murmur in affirmation so that he could move and start untying him.

Unlike other scenes they did where shibari was involved, Satori opted for much simpler rope work for this - both so that Ushijima wouldn’t be completely immobile as well so that he could have more ease in releasing him if things got bad way too fast. He already knew that, as a submissive, his lover had a taste for humiliation, but since this was the first time they were breaking such a sensitive barrier, they still had to be as cautious as possible in that first approach.

Even though he couldn’t satisfy himself at that moment, his real joy was in knowing that everything went well especially for Wakatoshi.

As he finished with the ropes and set them aside, he helped his partner get up and get rid of his pants, as well as glancing down to see the damage on the rug, which was bound to get washed later. What mattered, however, was his greatest treasure - his submissive, his partner, his former captain, and his current boyfriend - and the fact that he needed his help, a bath and clean clothes followed by a good rest.

As he washed his lover's legs with gentleness and adoration, Tendou found himself with only two certainties in mind. The first was that laundry expenses would probably increase from now on, considering the success of the scene and how much Ushijima seemed to be hugely relaxed and happy.

The second was that he loved Wakatoshi unconditionally, and he knew that this was reciprocal.


End file.
